1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus to form a color image in a single-pass manner, and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, digital copier, or the like, is an apparatus in which light is emitted to a photosensitive medium charged with a predetermined potential such that an electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of the photosensitive medium and toner as a developing agent is fed to the electrostatic latent image to develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible image to be transferred to paper to complete image printing.
In the case of a color image forming apparatus, deterioration in the quality of an image, such as image edge blurring, may occur if different color images overlap one another at incorrect positions. Since this occurs due to complex interaction between several factors, such as replacement of a developing device, increase in the number of printed sheets, etc., color registration to align different color images so as to overlap one another at correct positions may be necessary.
Conventionally, to judge position shift per color or to implement color registration based on position shift, it may be necessary to implement additional work during printing, which causes deterioration in the efficiency of printing. In addition, high-reliability color registration may be difficult because real-time application of position shift is impossible.